Jo's Second Chance
by NZFandomPrincess96
Summary: Between "Last Term at Malory Towers, " and "Secrets at Malory Towers, " Josephine Jones gets another chance at another school. Join Jo and her new friends, as they go up into the school together. With jokes and games to play, St. Fernista is going to be fun.
1. Chapter 1

Jo's Second Chance Part 1

 **AN: So, I am an avid fan of Enid Blyton and of Pamela Cox, who wrote the books containing Felicity Rivers years at Malory Towers. Now, in "Last Term At Malory Towers, we are introduced to a horrid Second Former called Josephine Jones. Now, she does eventually become a much nicer person, and well liked, and I thought I would write the books containing Jo's years at another school, with a much nicer uniform. I mean orange and brown together? Yuck. But dark and pale gray are much nicer. By the way, HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

... I do miss Malory Towers. Now I know that I'm not going back again I see how splendid it was. Hope you like the parcel. Jo.

Josephine Jones sighed sadly to herself. It was once again the first of September, and had the circumstances been different, she would have been on her way to Malory Towers in Cornwall, wearing a uniform of a brown coat, hat, and tunic, with an orange ribbon around the hat and a an orange belt around the tunic.

However, due to her stealing money, and thus ended up being expelled, Jo was on her way to another boarding school : St. Fernista, which she had never heard of. She really missed Malory Towers, but one thing that she wasn't going to miss anytime soon was the uniform.

By contrast, the girls of St. Fernista wore a uniform of dark green and pale grey.

"Dark green coat, pale grey hat with a dark green ribbon, and a green tunic underneath with a grey belt," she said, smiling a little as she glanced at herself in a nearby mirror. "It's better than the one for Malory Towers, " she finished with a sigh.

She was waiting in the little café for the train to take her to St. Fernista, when three girls around her age strolled in, laughing.

Jo glanced up, and one girl with curly black hair and deep green eyes, spotted her at once.

"Hallo there! You must be a new girl, my name's Lauren Stine , what's your name?"

"Nice to meet you, Lauren, I'm Josephine Jones, " she introduced herself.

"Well, welcome to St. Fernista, I hope you enjoy your time here, " smiled Lauren, before turning to the other two girls, and introduced them.

"This," she said, pointing to a girl with wavy brown hair, "is Elizabeth Tudor. "

"Nice to meet you, Josephine, " Elizabeth said, shaking Jo's hand.

The other girl, soon introduced as Sara Philips, had bright red hair, and eyes so green that they put an emerald to shame.

"Well, I could have offered you a cup of tea, Josephine, but the train has arrived," said Lauren, and she led the way out of the café.

As the girls fell into step beside each other, Sara asked, "So, did you attend another school before coming here, Josephine? "

Jo smiled. "Just call me Jo, and yes, I did attend another school before this one. Malory Towers, in fact."

"Ooo, that's a nice school, " Sara smiled. "So, why come to St. Fernista, then? "

"Um, it seemed nicer. I mean, I had to wear a uniform of orange and brown, which is ghastly to look at, let alone wear. The uniform for St. Fernista is nicer, " Jo said.

"Fair enough, " smiled Sara, as they reached the third formers train compartment. A smiling teacher with strawberry blonde hair, and pale pink eyes, greeted them with a warm smile, revealing her rather long canines, causing Jo to gasp.

"Is our teacher a vampire? " She asked, incredulous. She knew that such things didn't exist, but her teacher did look like one.

Elizabeth, overhearing this, let out a hoot of laughter. "No, don't be silly. She's Albino, but that's nothing to worry about. "

Their Albino teacher smiled at them, and noticed the new girl. "Oh, hello , I'm Ms Brown, and I teach the third form girls. "

"So, you three are third formers?" Jo asked, and they nodded. "Nice to meet my fellow form members, " she said, smiling .

 _They seem nice enough, and it's nice to be able to make a fresh start at a new school, where no one knows what I've done in the past. I shall make the most of it,_ Jo thought happily, just as one of the girls lightly poked her.

"I want to introduce you to the other four girls who have just come in, " said Sara.

Jo glanced up, and spotted four new girls.

Sara smiled at the new arrivals, and said, "Girls, this is our newest third former, Josephine Jones. But feel free to call her Jo, for short."

"Hallo, Jo. I'm Rachel Oliver, " said one girl who had deep blue eyes, and long wavy black hair. Jo shook hands with her. Her face reminded her of that of Felicity Rivers, and Jo sighed, remembering.

"Hi Jo. I'm Joanna Starkley, " said another girl, who had wavy brown hair and hazel eyes.

Sophia Turner, a girl with blonde hair and green eyes, and Billie Thompson, a girl with braces, red hair and green eyes, also introduced themselves to Jo.

As the train pulled away, and the other girls began chatting about the holidays, potential head girls of forms, and sport matches, Jo immersed herself into a copy of _The Times_ , doing the crossword puzzles. _I shan't be the horrible little beast I was last term. I intend on keeping to the school rules, and being a person that I never was. A person whom even Mrs. Grayling could have been proud of, if I had stayed at Malory Towers,_ she thought determinedly, before returning her attention to the crossword puzzles in the paper.

"So, Jo," Billie asked, leaning forwards, "What was your last school like?"

"It was a fine school, but it didn't work out for me," Jo answered honestly. "Never mind, though. I look forward to seeing my new school. Tell me, what do you do for fun at St. Fernista? "

Billie's eyes lit up like stars. "Our school is known for its Tennis, ice skating, and swimming competitions. We have won several trophies in all three sports, and each girl only has to pick one summer sport and the winter sport, and leave the other one out. We also have great sport instructors who help those who need extra coaching. And, unlike other schools, we girls learn Italian, as well as French. "

"Impressive, " Jo smiled and found that she simply couldn't wait to find out what her new school would be like.

 **Hope you enjoy this. We writers strive for feedback .**


	2. Chapter 2

**First Day**

 **AN: To the two lovely people who reviewed the first chapter, my sincere apologies for not updating sooner. Here is chapter two for you.**

 _Previously:_

 _"Impressive," Jo smiled and found that she simply couldn't wait to find out what her new school would be like._

The train rumbled out of the station, and Jo chattered with the other in an effort to make some friends in her form.

"So, where exactly is St. Fernista? I've never even heard of it," she queried.

Lauren Stine leaned forwards with a grin, and her inky black curls spilled around her face. "It's in Devon, Jo, and it's one of the best schools around," she said as Elizabeth reached into the bag at her feet and pulled out a large packet of fat toffees.

"Toffee, anybody?" She offered, and although Jo loved toffees, she was also trying to loose some weight, so she politely declined the girl's offer.

"No, thanks, Elizabeth," she smiled. "They sure do look good, though."

Elizabeth grinned back. "Just call me "Lizzie," Jo, everybody else does," she said, just as light snoring filled the compartment. They looked over to see that Sara Philips had fallen asleep, her dark green school coat draped over her.

"This is the first time she's taken the train to school, and she usually sleeps on long journeys anyway, or so she tells me," said one of the other girls who had short blonde hair, green eyes, and whose name Jo had forgotten.

"Sorry, your name has completely escaped my mind," Jo apologized, and the girl smiled.

"It's Sophia Turner," she smiled before turning to Lizzie. "Hey, can I please have one of your toffees, Lizzie?"

"Sure," Lizzie grinned, and Sophia helped herself.

"Where did you get these ones, Lizzie?" Sophia asked, unwrapping the piece of confectionery.

"Switzerland, where I went for my birthday. We stayed in a beautiful Swiss chalet during the holidays, and I learnt how to ski," Lizzie said.

"Sounds like a neat birthday," Sophia smiled, before popping the fat toffee into her mouth, and sucking it for all she was worth.

Just at that point, Billie leaned towards Ms. Brown, and asked, "So, what's in store for us this term?" All the other girls, apart from Sara, of course, stopped what they were doing, and listened.

"Well, schoolwork of course, and also, rather than doing Shakespeare, we thought it would be nice if the Third Form did something that is much more modern. You'll be doing a performance of The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, and C.S. Lewis himself sent a script."

The girls all cheered with delight, including Jo, who loved the Chronicles of Narnia, even though there were only two books. The third book, The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, was coming out fairly soon.

Oh! That's a fantastic series, even though it only came out last year," Sophia exclaimed in delight.

"Two years ago, actually, Sophia. There is another book: Prince Caspian, which came out last year," Billie politely corrected her, before turning to Ms. Brown, saying, "It will certainly make a nice change from Shakespeare."

"I know. That's the whole idea," Ms. Brown said warmly.

 **PAGE BREAK**

Over the next handful of hours, as it was quite a long way to Devon, the girls either chattered, read, did crossword puzzles, or slept. There was also a dinning carriage on board the train, and so, when twelve thirty came around, Billie, Sophia, and Lizzie decided to take Jo with them, so as to introduce her to other students and to socialize with them.

As they entered the carriage, a tall girl with blonde and dark hair with blue eyes walked over with a warm grin.

"Hello, Billie, Sophia, and Lizzie," she smiled.

"How's it going, Olivia?" Lizzie asked.

"Very well, thanks," Olivia beamed.

"Hey, Olivia, congratulations on becoming Head Girl," Billie grinned, pointing to a silver badge on the girl's green school coat which read "Head Girl."

"Why, thank you very much, Billie," Olivia smiled before finally noticing Jo.

Why, hello there. Who are you?" She asked warmly.

"I'm Josephine Jones," she introduced herself, and shook the Head Girl's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Josephine. I'm Olivia Wild. If you need anything, just come and see me," Olivia said smiling warmly, before heading off to have lunch at the Sixth Form girls table.

"Well, she seems nice," Jo said, and the others smiled.

"She's my cousin," Billie said. "I always had a strong hunch that she'd become Head Girl of St. Fernista, seeing as she always had the makings of a good one. Speaking of which," she said, turning to the other girls, "who do you think Ms. Brown and Mrs. Andrews chose to be Head Girl of the Third Form?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Lucy Daniels and Stephanie Stevenson seem like the most likely candidates, though," Lizzie said brightly.

"G'day!" came an Australian accented-voice and they all turned to see a grinning girl with short brown hair and one blue eye and one brown.

"Hello, Lucy. This is a new girl, Josephine Jones. Jo, this is Lucy Daniels, one of the aforementioned girls who I said stood a strong chance of being Head Girl of the form," Lizzie introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you. Come and have lunch with me," she offered, and they happily accepted. Five minutes later, Jo and Lucy were happily eating venison sausages, and Billie, Lizzie, and Sophia were tucking into chicken salads.

 **PAGE BREAK**

At Malory Towers, the train girls got off at the station, and then went the rest of the way by coach. However, St. Fernista owned their own train station, which was built underneath the school.

"Just wait until you see the school. It's built on top the station, like the Metro," Billie grinned, and gently shook Sara awake, who had, after lunch, chattered for about an hour, and then had another sleep.

"We're here now, Sara," she said gently, and Sara leapt to her feet in excitement.

"Yes!" She crowed, collecting her things, and then waited for the others on the platform. Jo had to laugh at Sara's excitement, and figured that Sara really loved school.

She and the others collected their night cases, and headed out onto the platform as well. Jo was rather impressed by the fact that her new school was built on top of a train station, and was a little surprised to see little shops as well.

"What are the shops for?" She asked, as they climbed the stairs that led up to the school.

"Well, this station belongs to the school, but other trains use it. We use platform one; everybody else uses the other two. So, the shops are there for other passengers to grab a bite to eat or just have a look around. The little cafe serves wonderful muffins and bakes beautiful cakes, which is handy if we want to go on a picnic on Saturdays," Lizzie explained.

They had, by now, reached the top of the stairs that led to the lawns, and Jo got her first good look at St. Fernista. St. Fernista was a series of low, red brick buildings connected together, which housed the dormitories and dinning rooms, then a larger building which housed the classrooms, and then another large building, which was the church that the girls attended on Sunday mornings.

"Very nice place,"Jo said smiling around. Indeed, it was. The lawns were well-kept, the hedges were neatly clipped, and there were beautiful rose gardens filled with roses of red, yellow, orange, deep blue, pink, light purple, and dark purple. The sky was a stunning shade of pink-gold due to the sunset, and everywhere as far as the eye could see, were parents, girls of all ages, and teachers.

"Come on Jo," Billie called, and with the others, they made their way through the bustling crowds, heading for the western-most building.

"There are four school houses. They are Baker, Sheppard, Davison, and Blackwell, all of whom were named after famous women in history," Lizzie said, and Jo nodded.

"Josephine Baker was a French activist, Kate Sheppard was a Suffragette in New Zealand, Emily Davison was also a suffragette, and Elizabeth Blackwell was one of the first female doctors to graduate from medical school," Sophia said, explaining the significance of each name.

"I see, " said Jo, as they entered "Blackwell House." The main area was filled with girls greeting their friends, and a rather cheerful-looking Matron.

" Oh, look. There's Matron, " Lizzie said, and they all made their way over to her. As they neared her, she looked up with a beaming smile.

" Hello, girls. Got your health certificates with you? " She asked.

" Oh, yes, matron, we do, " they chorused in unison, apart from Jo, who didn't know this little ritual. Matron looked keenly at the new girl, and asked if she had her health certificate, as well.

" Of course, " she said, and handed it over.

"Excellent. Well, girls, off you go," she said, and turned her attention to the next few girls who were patiently waiting. As they talked to Matron, Billie led the way upstairs to the Third Form dormitory. The dormitory was a simple, but nice room. Each bed had either a dark green or pale grey set of sheets, pillows and duvet, a bedside table between each one, and a small wardrobe for each girl to hang her clothes.

After unpacking, all the girls made their way back downstairs for dinner. St. Fernista, like Malory Towers, had delicious spreads. That particular evening, the chefs had made chicken salad, potatoes roasted in their skins with lashings of butter, hard boiled eggs, and tomatoes. For dessert, there was fruit salad and fresh cream. There was also cheese and crackers if anyone was still hungry after all that.

As they tucked in, Sophia pointed out various teachers to Jo.

" That's Signora Bella, who teaches Italian, and sitting with her is Mamzelle Philipe, who teaches French. On the French teacher's left is Mr. Francis, who teaches Music, and beside him is Ms. Andrews, the Head Mistress. Oh, and of course, there's Ms. Brown, but you already knew that, " Sophia said, smiling.

PAGE BREAK

After dinner, the girls all headed up to their dormitory for the evening. As Jo was getting ready for bed, she overheard Billie say that Stephanie must be coming back the following day.

" Yes, she just got back from Luxembourg yesterday, so she sent me a letter to let you know that, " Lizzie said. " I guess it must have slipped my mind until now."

As the girls clambered into bed , and the lights were turned out, Jo smiled to herself. She was given a second chance at a new school to be a much better person. And she was certainly going to make the most of it.

 **AN : I hope you enjoy this. I had a great time writing it 😊**


	3. Chapter 3

Jo's Second Chance- Chapter 3

The sun rose high above St. Fernista, the sky a brilliant blue when, at a quarter to seven, the dressing bell rang. Jo sat up in bed, and smiled to herself. She was going to be a good student, not at the bottom like her father had encouraged her to be when she was at Malory Towers. She sighed a little as she thought about her parents. She loved them both dearly, but some parents, like hers, give their children the wrong kind of love.

As she thought about the others at Malory Towers, she sighed. She thought about what kind of term she might have had, who the new Head Girl of the Third Form would be, and even wondered about the different tricks June would be sure to have brought with her.

"Come on, Jo," Lauren, who had taken the bed next to hers said. "Shake a leg."

Around the room, girls of fourteen were in varying stages of dressing for the day.

"Good Morning, everyone," Jo said brightly, and the girls responded in some way or another.

Happily, and with a great deal of pride, Jo pulled on her Christmas coloured uniform.

"You know, this uniform is so much nicer than the one for Malory Towers. It's orange where our one is grey, and brown where our one is green," she said, and some of the girls gagged.

"Yuck!" Lauren said.

"Those colours look nice together," Elizabeth said, and everyone stared at her. With a twinkle in her eye, she added, "As crisp Autumn leaves, that is."

"Our uniform has a Christmas feel to it," Jo said, and the others heartily agreed.

Rachel, the girl who reminded Jo of Felicity, grinned at Elizabeth. The girl caught the look, and furrowed her brow.

"What?" she said.

"You're one of the most fashion conscious people I know. No wonder everyone stared at you when you said that brown and orange looked nice together."

"Yes, which is why I made that quick comeback," she pointed out.

"Do any of the girls play tricks or have midnight feasts?" Jo inquired, and everyone grinned at her.

"We haven't had a midnight feast, but perhaps we could arrange one for later on in the term," Sara said.

"As for playing jokes, Stephanie is our joke mistress, as we like to call her. Last term, she put a realistic-looking frog in Mamzelle LePont's bag. She screamed like a banshee, but when we told her it was fake, she just laughed along with us," Billie chuckled.

"Sounds like one of my old French teachers, Mamzelle DuPont," Jo said, as her stomach rumbled.

"Breakfast," the girls cheered, and after making sure that everything was tidy and neat, they left their dormitory.

As they walked along, the other girls pointed out various classrooms, and when they reached a bank of big bay windows, Sara pointed down, and said, "Behold, our eighth wonder," in a very grand tone of voice.

It was a magnificent swimming pool in the shape of a massive letter "L."

"An "L?" Jo asked.

"For learning," smiled Sara, as they headed off again.

Breakfast was a most sumptuous affair. There was thick, creamy porridge, cereals of various kinds, and toast with various toppings.

"My word, this is super," Jo gasped, as she took a seat with the others. She helped herself to some porridge, and discovered that it was laden with fruits and nuts.

Upon taking her first bite, an explosion of oats, fruits, and pine nuts danced on the tip of her tongue. "It's delicious," she smiled.

 **AN: Yeah, it's short.**


End file.
